Caught in the act
by McImagination
Summary: Addison and Alex have been having crazy eye-sex for about 3 weeks now and it has not gone un-noticed. What will they do when they take it to the next level and are caught in the 'act? (Set in season 3) For the sake of the story they haven't done anything yet but have been 'looking' at each other.


**This is my first fanfic so go easy on me :) I would love your feedback so please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

"OMG, you are practically drooling" Callie says to Addison who is just sitting behind the desk at the nurses' station with a pen in between her teeth staring at Alex.

"I am not…don't be ridiculous"

"Oh Please…you are undressing him with your eyes" Callie said while Addison is still looking at Alex who is talking to George slightly further down the hall.

"What do you think he would look like shirtless?" Addison said while putting her pen back in her mouth and sucking it.

"Addison!" Callie says shocked

"Oh calm down Callie….I'm only joking, there's nothing going on between us"

"Honey…you like to think no one knows but trust me you are not fooling anyone" Callie says with a smirk on her face as she walks away.

'OMG, is it that obvious' Addison thought to herself.

Alex finished his conversation with George and continued walking to the nurses' station to Addison. They were both having mind-blowing eye-sex with each other and everyone around them could tell. But as he reached the desk they acted completely normal.

"Good morning Dr Montgomery" Alex said with a smile.

She looked up from the computer and returned the smile and said "Morning Karev"

Their eyes locked for a few seconds and they didn't flinch as they were both enjoying it.

She told him what they were doing today and they got straight to work. They keep glancing looks at each other throughout the day and Meredith and Izzie noticed as they came to assist with one of their patients.

Lunchtime came around and all of the interns and attending's flooded into the cafeteria. Addison, Mark, Derek and Callie all sat at one table with their food and Alex went over to sit with the usual Christina, Meredith, Izzie and George. He sat down without saying anything and started to eat his fries. Meredith and Izzie were looking at each other wanting to ask about Addison but too scared to go there.

Finally after a minute of silence Izzie said "Hey um...so….how's Dr Montgomery?"

Alex glared at her and said "what do you mean?"

"Me and Mer saw you to this morning…you two have the hot's for each other"

"Don't be stupid Iz, What are you on about?"

Christina butts in and says "We are on about the fact that you, Evil Spawn and Montgomery have been having crazy eye-sex for about 3 weeks now!"

"Shut up Christina, your being stu-"But he was interrupted as Addison tapped him on the shoulder and he turned and she began. "Karev, I need your help with a patient could you come now?" She said softly. Within a second he was on his feet ready to go help.

They took off together and George said "I bet they are doing the McNasty right now in an on-call room".

Everyone stares at him and everyone at once says 'Of course'

Christina says "OMG, lets follow them and catch them doing it".

Without a hesitation everyone was up from the table trying to catch up to Alex and Addison.

They hide behind a hallway as they watched them go into the attending locker room. They followed them and peeped through the window on the door only to see them passionately Kissing and Alex's shirt was already off and Addison was moaning as Alex kissed her neck. Alex took off her lab coat and un-buttoned her shirt faster than the speed of light.

Addison was now standing in her heels, pencil skirt and bra and she was pushing Alex's pants down until he had nothing on! She slipped of her panties and Alex picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they both gasped as he entered her. He pushes her against the wall, now thrusting into her as she gasps at every thrust. He un-clasps her bra and she is now topless. She starts to scream and he thrusts faster.

The group watching them outside the door are shocked and can't take their eyes off what is happening.

"Oh god...ALEX!" She screamed as she got closer. At this point they were thrusting into each other every millisecond. Alex yelled "Adddiissoonn…Oh shit…omg your incredible"

They were very close now but something could stop them.

The 4 viewers were huddled outside the door looking in when Derek pops up behind them and say "What are you all up two?" They all jump and turn around blocking the door.

He wonders what they are blocking and what they were looking at earlier.

"Can I get past I need to grab my scrub cap from my locker"

They all shuffle closer to the door and all mutter a lot of 'no's'.

Suddenly Derek hears Yells and screams of pleasure coming from the locker room and the four interns look at each other not knowing what to do.

Derek wants to know what is going on and he pushes past the 4 interns and opens the door. His eyes pop. Addison and Alex are still in the same position standing up against the wall thrusting and screaming each other's names. It takes Addison and Alex second to realise what has happened and Addison screams and yells "Omg…Get out". Now do Alex and Addison see the huddle of interns behind Derek and they are both even more embarrassed than they already were.

No one moves so Alex yells "dude…Get Out!"

Derek quickly leaves and shuts the door and he is stunned by what he has just witnessed. He and the interns stood there in silence until they hear moans and screams again and they all leave in opposite directions.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, this is my first fanfic. If anyone has any good Alex/Addison fanfics as I would love to read them and come up with ideas for my own.**


End file.
